megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 2
'Mega Man 2' Boss names are substitued for Weapon names in this article. 'Notable RTAs' Rockman 2 in 27:21 by nou1 (Famicom) Mega Man 2 (Normal) in 27:50 by Buster (NES) Mega Man 2 (Normal) in 27:49 by Seth Glass (NES, SDA timing) Mega Man 2 (Normal, no zips) in 29:28 by Seth Glass (NES, SDA timing) 'Boss Damage Table' Notes: *For Atomic Fire (H), the first number is the standard shot; second is when it is charged more; third number is when it is fully charged. *Damage values for Picopico-kun apply to each unit. Destroying one will deplete the health bar by two units each. *Any data with a "+" represents the weapon actually restoring the boss's health completely. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. 'Boss Orders' '"Fastest" Order, With All Zips' #Flash Man (3) #Heat Man (1) #Air Man (2) #Crash Man #Quick Man #Metal Man #Bubble Man #Wood Man Wood can be done any time after Quick. This order is best for both Normal and Difficult/Rockman 2. 'Short Explanation' Flash Man's stage cannot be sped up significantly with any weapon. You need Item-3 (from Flash) to zip in Heat, which saves a lot of time. You then want Item-1 (from Heat) to skip the rotating cloud platforms in Air Man's stage, and to quickly go through the rest of the stage. The boss order from there on is self-explanatory. You can do Wood Man at any time after Quick (as you need QUICK to zip and fight him with AIR or HEAT). ITEMs are used very frequently in most stages. This is a boss order using all zips. Other suggested boss orders are below, depending on what tricks you do not want to use in a speedrun or race. When skipping Air Man with Item-1, do Air before Heat; use Item-2 over the lava/disappearing platforms. 'No Zips Boss Order' #Quick Man #Bubble Man #Flash Man #Heat Man #Air Man #Wood Man #Crash Man #Metal Man 'Advanced Techniques' 'Air Man with Item-1' You can skip the autoscrolling, rotating cloud platforms using Item-1 to jump between them. You will need to either take damage from the enemies on the clouds, or jump on the very edge of the platforms. There are several easy setups that are not much slower (at most, 2-3 seconds) than the optimal strategy. Here is one easy setup (video to right): pause to switch to item-1 after the first cloud platform is on screen. The acceleration from the pause (you are slightly slower) will ease the timing, so you can easily be knocked right on your second item-1, and not have to worry about the ceiling. You can continue using Item-1 until the second set of drill-fans. You can jump over the first set of hatched birds, then face left to spawn the second bird from the left rather than the right--this method takes no damage, and spawns no more birds. Switch to P after the fans. 'Place an item 3 on a ladder and immediately jump off it' This is dependent on mega man's position relative to the reoccurring 16-pixel tiles the game is structured on. basically, all i can say is look VERY closely at the exact position mega man is at relative to the ladder graphics directly above mega man's sprite when seth throws the item-3s in crash man stage and wily 4. you only have a window of a few pixels to be able to throw the item-3 and be able to land on it after immediately ceasing to grab the ladder (left or right + A). if you're too high, the item-3 will go way above you, and if you're too low, the item-3 won't be quite low enough for mega man to land on it. 'Ceiling Zip' You can zip over the ceiling of many levels, skipping large portions of stages. Not to be confused with a Wall Zip (tentative name). This is done by: *Entering a ceiling with a Item-1 or Item-3, facing right *Jumping and quickly pressing left one time (to face left) *Facing right will stop the zip. Rapidly pressing left and right to slowly move forward is known as 'wiggling'. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6sQeaCdwuY The Item-1/3 must be slightly to the side of the wall--the center of the item must not collide with the ceiling. The item must also be placed high enough to put you above the screen. You must stand far enough right (assuming the edge of the ceiling is to the left) to enter the wall. If you are too far to the left, you will be ejected to the left. If you fail the input, you will not be able to zip, and must reenter the wall. When zipping through screen boundaries the traversable ground will often be mismatched to the graphics on screen, being pulled from another screen altogether. This can be both very helpful and very confusing (See: Wood Man Zips), and takes time to fully understand. This zip is used in Heat, Bubble, Quick, and the Wily stages. 'Wall Zip' The wall zip is similar to the ceiling zip (initial entry and movement). However, you will not go above the screen. To initiate a zip, instead of jumping, you must shoot another item-1 or 3 (which will not actually materialize), then press left. Stopping the zip (press right) and wiggling work the same way. 'Vertical Zip' (needs better explanation) By entering a wall similarly to a Ceiling/Wall Zip and then repeatedly jumping, followed by an Up input, you can scroll the screen. Your position on the next screen is dependent on how many times you jumped, and each jump lowers your vertical position. cyghfer's explanation from a mm2 thread in sda forums: the way the NES palette is structured by tiles seems to affect how mega man is inserted into walls/ceilings. you'll notice that when you go to perform a normal zip, mega man always ascends to a certain exact height before you can begin zipping leftward. now, let's say you let the item-1 that is pushing you into the ceiling keep going - you'll be pushed higher into the ceiling an exact amount, basically what seems like one tile. vertical zipping comes into play when there is 1. a screen above the one you're currently in 2. a ladder touching your X-coordinate in the above screen. if you're lodged into the ceiling close enough to the top of the screen and you jump, you'll ascend so that you're not visible on the screen anymore. technically mega man is now in the above screen, etcetc. further jumps after mega man enters the above screen will decrease your Y-coordinate in the above screen, which affects the height you'll be at when you choose to enter said screen. 'Quick Man Zips' 'Dark Beam Section' Wood Man Zips A Wall Zip can be used on the first Dog screen. However, the boundary to enter the next screen (for all three dog screens) is very thin (2 pixels?), so wiggling is recommended. It is strongly recommended you watch an RTA along with the following explanation, as well as practice this section on emulator rather than console. Note: I might have been a little unclear in the next area with some ladder or jump numbers since I'm recalling this from memory. Beginning Screen: '''The main zip (Death Zip) in this stage begins on the screen following the dogs. Doing a Vertical Zip next to the ladder (use 2-3 jumps with timing; gif or video needed) will place you in the first of many unloaded screens. In the first screen, you should end up on a ladder near the top right corner of the screen. If you end up on the bottom right ladder, try again. '''Screen 1: Release the ladder and tap left to zip. After wrapping around the screen twice, your zip will end near the center of the screen, and you will begin to fall. Move slightly right to avoid the bat and fall into the next screen while facing left in order to continue zipping. Screen 2: Wrap around once and immediately press right as soon as the zip ends (near the center of the screen where you entered). There is a large gap, so you may need to pause to land on the platform to the right (It is recommended that you use this pause to switch to Quick Boomerangs, as you will need them in order to perform the next zip). Walk right. You will wrap around 3 times total - The first time you will fall on to a lower platform, the second time you will need to jump over the edge of the screen to avoid the pit, and then jump again in the middle of the screen to avoid another pit, and a third time do a short hop 1 block past the ladder. On the final wrap, you will need to grab the ladder at the end of the hall to initiate the zip -- to do this, hold shoot (with Quick Boomerangs equipped) while walking right and press down to grab the ladder. This will place you in the correct position necessary to begin the zip. Once in position on the ladder, press Left and Up to begin the zip. You will need to pause in order to successfully pull off the zip (use this pause to switch to Heat Man's weapon), otherwise you will fall into a room from which you cannot get out except by dying in the ladder pit on the left. You need to grab a ladder on the right of the screen after this zip. There are two different ways to do it: #1: Time your pause so that the weapon switch keeps the velocity and grabs the ladder high (early in the zip, just after you wrap around the screen), or #2: pause a few times after the zip ends to slowly (but more safely) move right til you can grab the ladder. Climb up to the next screen. Screen 3: Release the ladder and hold left. You will take a step and then fall into the next screen. Screen 4: Continue to hold left so that Mega Man is walking in place (against a wall). Tap jump 2 or 3 times and press up + right to scroll to the next screen. Screen 5: (Need to add info on when you're too high/low). Release the ladder and tap left to zip again. After a single wrap, hold up to climb to the final screen. Screen 6: Tap left and up to begin zipping. Start charging Heat. Zip far enough along the screen to enter the correct respawn zone (past the right side of the lowest bamboo pole platform). Press jump to die, and immediately afterward release the charging Heat to instantly skip the transition to the READY screen. If done correctly, you should continue in Wood Man's corridor. Wily 1 Zips 1. the 1st vertical zip at the dead end, when you start traveling upwards: the setup for this one is pretty precise but you can get consistent at it with practice. while you're on the item-1 rising through the small gap below the ladder, throw an item-1 while facing left and with sufficient distance below the small ceiling to the left of the long ladder AND throw another one somewhat above that one. after throwing the item-1, quickly position yourself so 1. you're facing rightward 2. the leftmost pixel of mega man's hitbox matches or is one or two pixels right of the leftmost pixel of the ceiling. this basically takes muscle memory to be able to position consistently. if you positioned yourself correctly, you should rise into the ceiling. when you've fully entered the ceiling, the item-1 above the one that took you into the ceiling should push you another tile length upward (or, to make it faster, you can jump and the same effect should be achieved). at this point mega man's sprite should be touching/overlapping the top of the screen. jump 3 OR 4 times and then press up+right. the screen should shift upward and mega man should again be touching the top of the screen, halfway into the ladder. in this position, pressing jump once will shift mega man from the climbing sprite to the standing still sprite. pressing jump again will, like before, send him to the above screen, and subsequent jumps will push his Y-coordinate in the above screen down. so, you want to hit jump around 13-16 times and then press up. okay, this is important: IF, when the screen scrolls up to the next screen, mega man is partway in the ceiling, simply hold left and press A, and he will descend onto the ground below without zipping rightward (if you're too far into the ceiling you'll be unable to reach the ground and will be forced to zip rightward and kill yourself). IF mega man's sprite is in the climbing animation and is barely touching the top of the ladder, hold up + RIGHT to avoid entering the ceiling and subsequently zipping to your death. 2. the vertical zip through the long ladder leading to the wily dragon stretch: the setup for this one starts in the screen with the little ground robot that moves leftward. you need to jump up three item-1s so that mega man's sprite hits the ladder when he's offscreen. simply make sure you're holding up+right when such happens (mega man's sprite touches the ladder sprite while above-screen). in the next screen, mega man will be partially hanging off the ladder. throw an item-1, climb up the ladder and then jump & throw item-1s so that, when mega man touches the ceiling while standing on the 3rd item-1, the leftmost pixel of mega man's hitbox is AT LEAST 1 pixel left of the leftmost pixel of the edge of the ceiling. be aware that mega man's "throw animation," during which you can't move, will be active for a short time after you land on the 3rd item-1 unless you jump out of it, but as you probably know jumping while you're rising into the ceiling promptly gets you ejected from it (in most cases). so ideally you want to either land so that you're positioned at least a pixel left of the ceiling or you want to throw the 1st item-1 low enough so that you have plenty of room to walk after the throw animation ends such that you're left of the ceiling. mega man should rise into the ceiling - jump 3 OR 4 times and press up+left. in the next screen, switch to quick boomerang - jumping will, in this case, eject you wholly onto the ladder instead of making mega man ascend a tile upward. switching weapons avoids this. after switching to Q, jump twice and then press up, and voila, you'll be at the top of the above screen. then simply hold down+right to advance toward the wily dragon. Basic Techniques '''Catch Off-Screen Ladders Higher: '''If you press down instead of up when catching a ladder off-screen (when jumping above the screen's ceiling), you will enter the room quite a bit higher than if you had just pressed the up button. Placeholder 2 text Placeholder 3 text Category:Classic Series